The present invention relates to bearings, and more specifically backing rings used with railcar axle bearings.
Railcar axle assemblies typically include one or more bearings for rotatably coupling the axle shaft with the undercarriage of a railcar. In general, the axle shaft includes a journal section for receiving the bearing assembly, which is typically disposed within a housing connectable to a bogie or truck, and at least one enlarged section for mounting a wheel. A backing ring is generally used to support loading on the bearing assembly and is located at the transition between the two shaft sections.